Straight Forward
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: Another Kitakami X Ooi Fic, Highshool setting. Ketika Ooi galau karena nilai raportnya yang jelek dan Kitakami membajak rumah Ooi untuk mengajarinya berbagai banyak 'hal'. Warning: Shoujo Ai.


**Well this is embarassing so yeahh long hiatus, not because I'm lazy but shit happens, and that shit just put me into an oblivion of . . . . . SHIT.**

 **Anyway I'm trying to fix things and stuff, so I'm back now at the fanfiction. Hope you guys will forgive me for put a stop of my story, anyway here's some new stuff, Enjoy~**

 **Kantai Collection Fanfiction  
Disclamer: DMM, KAdokawa, Not Mine**

* * *

Angin Musim Semi berhembus dengan halus, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran hari itu.

Beberapa kelopak bunga jatuh di atas hidungku, mengeluarkan aroma harum yang membuat tubuhku semakin terbawa hanyut rasa kantuk yang perlahan menyelimuti diriku.

Saat itu, dia datang.

Berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri di samping aku membaringkan tubuhku di dekat pohon sakura yang menerbangkan tarian-tarian kelopaknya.

"Hai, sedang apa kau tidur di tempat ini? Upacara pembukaan murid baru akan dimulai lho"

Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seseorang dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat hatiku berdebar-debar.

"Tidak baik, anak gadis sepertimu, tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini~ kalau kau masuk angin nanti kau sendiri yang repot kan? Ehee~"

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan momen tersebut, pemandangan tersebut, dan wajah orang itu.

"Siapa namamu, anak baru?"

Suaranya bagaikan sebuah musik di telingaku.

"Ooi…."

"Ooi? Namamu imut seperti wajahmu, namaku Kitakami siswa tahun kedua, ayo berdiri, akan kuantar kau ke auditorium, siswa baik tidak boleh melewatkan momen penting ini"

Saat itulah hari-hariku dimulai, bersama dirinya.

 **Shiranui-kun presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantai Collection Fanfiction**  
.

.

 **"Straight Forward"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ooi-san, seperti biasa nilaimu hancur semua, lihat ini! Matematika: 5, Bahasa Jepang: 4, Fisika: 3, Kimia: 4, dan sisanya tidak lebih dari 5! Apa kau menganggap sekolah ini tidak serius!? Apa kau tidak takut akan masa depanmu kalau nilaimu cuma segini-segini saja!?"

Ahh, mulai lagi padahal hari ini liburan musim panas dimulai, kenapa aku harus menghadap tante-tante ini di sekolah? Yang lainnya padahal sudah enak-enak pergi ke pantai, main ke luar kota, sedangkan aku masih terjebak sepanjang musim panas di tempat ini.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku sudah berusaha semampuku, mau belajar sebanyak apapun nilaiku pun pasti hanya seperti ini"

"Jangan membantahku! Pokoknya, kali ini tiada ampun bagimu Ooi-san, liburan musim panas nanti kau akan kubuat tinggal di sekolah dan memperbaiki nilai-nilaimu ini!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi! Aku juga melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu! Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau dapat nilai jelek! MENGERTI!? Gara-gara kau juga aku jadi tidak bisa kencan dengan pacarku liburan nanti!"

"Pacar? Ashigara, mau sampai kapan kau mau berada di dunia khayalanmu?"

Ahh gawat keceplosan….

"Hahhh!? Kau bilang apa tadi? Dan lagi, aku ini gurumu sialan, paling tidak panggil aku dengan sebutan 'sensei', kau mengerti kan? S-e-n-s-e-i, aku yakin kau sudah lulus SD dan mampu membaca dan berbicara dengan baik benar begitu kan O-o-i-san?"

"Sungguh merepotkan…"

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Tidak terima dengan ucapanku, guru di depanku ini langsung mencubit kedua pipiku dengan sekuat tenaganya, apa dia tidak sadar betapa kuatnya tenaga tidak masuk akal yang orang ini miliki, rasanya mulutku seperti dirobek seekor gorilla.

"Oi, kau barusan menghinaku lagi dalam kepalamu itu kan? Iya kan? Benar kan? Kau barusaja berpikir aku ini seekor gorilla atau sejenisnya kan?"

Uwahh, guru ini *ESP ya?

* * *

Setelah terbebas dari bentakan, ancaman, dan cubitan gorilla itu akhirnya aku bisa mengambil sepatuku di loker dan bersiap untuk pulang, semoga saja Kitakami-senpai tidak melihat sisi memalukanku ini, rasanya payah kalau dia mengetahui nilai-nilai jelek yang aku peroleh saat ini, kuharap aku tidak bertemu deng-

"Yo, Ooichi~"

"Assdfdaasacjca# &%*!?"

Tanpa hawa kehadiran, senpai yang tidak ditunggu-tunggu berada tepat di belakangku dan menepuk pundakku saat aku membuka loker sepatuku.

"Reaksimu mengerikan Ooichi, bahasa planet mana yang barusan itu?"

"Kitakami-senpai sedang apa disini!? Bukankah senpai ada acara bersama dengan Kiso dan Kuma-senpai!?"

"Ahh, aku khawatir karena Ooichi tidak membalas pesan dariku, jadi aku pergi ke asrama, tapi Abukuma bilang kau masih di sekolah jadi aku langsung kesini"

Abukuma sialan… Bukankah sudah kubilang padanya untuk tidak berkata apa-apa!?

"Jadi Ooichi aku bermaksud untuk mengajak Abukuma dan kau bersama keluargaku, kau sedang tidak ada acara pergi kemana-mana kan?"

"Ahh soal itu, uhmm anu…. Err…. Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut berlibur bersama senpai dan yang lainnya, aku sedang ada remedy musim panas bersama Ashigara-sensei"

Apa boleh buat, berbohong tidak akan gunanya kalau di depan Kitakami-senpai. Lagipula aku sudah menduga scenario seperti ini akan menimpaku suatu saat nanti.

Saat itu senpai sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataanku, belum pernah aku mengecewakan Kitakami-senpai. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kearahku dan mengambil ponsel miliknya di saku celananya.

"Halo? Kiso-chan? Maaf ya, Onee-chan tidak bisa ikut ke Tokyo nanti sore, bisakah kau sampaikan itu pada Kuma dan Abukuma nanti?"

Ehh!?

"Iya, maaf ya sekalian saja tolong sampaikan ucapan ulang tahun dan maafku pada Tama karena tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya"

Ta-Tama!? Bukankah Tama adalah kakak dari Kitakami-senpai!? Dan lagi ulang tahun!?

"Tu-Tunggu dulu Kitakami-senpai! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot-"

Belum selesai aku berbicara Kitakami-senpai menutup bibirku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Iya, Kiso-chan jaga diri ya, sampaikan salamku pada yang lain"

"Ki-Kitakami-san?"

"Dengan begini kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktumu sendiri di asrama kan? Aku akan menemanimu disana"

"APA!? Me-me-menemaniku!? Gara-gara aku juga senpai tidak dapat datang ke pesta ulang tahun Tama kan!? Bukankah keluarga lebih penting!? Seharusnya senpai tidak perlu melakukan ini hanya untuk menemaniku karena-"

"Karena kau Remedial di Liburan musim panas yang seharusnya dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang? Begitu kan Ooichi?"

Ugghh, kenapa dia selalu bisa menebak isi pikiranku, menyebalkan sekali, inilah mengapa aku tidak senang beragumen dengan Kitakami-senpai.

"Lalu apa senpai niat bolak-balik asrama senior dan junior hanya untuk datang menemaniku belajar?"

"Hahahaha, tentu saja tidak untuk apa aku melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu?"

"Ahh tentu saja, untuk apa kau melakukan hal merepotkan yang bisa menggangu rutinitas senpai liburan nanti"

Bodohnya aku, terlalu berharap banyak.

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk sementara tinggal di kamarmu nanti"

"Tentu saja, jadi senpai akan TINGGAL BERSAMA DI KAMARKU NANTI!?"

Melihat reaksiku yang super terkejut tadi membuat Kitakami-senpai kembali menertawaiku dan kemudian menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya.

"Abukuma teman sekamarmu kan? Tadi Kiso-chan memberitahuku kalau Abukuma sudah dijemput oleh Kuma-nee jadi, kamarmu tersisa satu slot kosong untuk ditempati kan?"

Ehh!? Ehh!? EHHH!?

"Tu-tunggu Kitakami-senpai!? KITAKAMI-SENPAI!?"

"Kalau begitu kita langsung ke asramaku untuk memindahkan baju-bajuku, kau juga bantu ikut bawakan ya"

"Paling tidak dengarkan kata-kataku dulu Hoi!"

"Kalau kau terlalu banyak bingung dan protes bukankah lebih efektif kalau kau turuti saja instingmu itu daripada logikamu?"

"Senpai mengerikan, meninggalkan logika itu sama saja bunuh diri"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari orang yang remedial Matematika"

"Uhhh….."

"Ayo! Ooichi!"

Ahh lagi-lagi aku tersihir oleh kata-katanya, apa boleh buat, kalau melihat senyuman itu rasanya aku jadi tidak bisa menolak perkataannya. Mungkin tidak ada jeleknya aku sedikit egois hari ini.

"Ooichi!"

"Iya, iya, tunggu seben- Hoi! Sejak kapan senpai sudah membawa motor ke sekolah!? Bukankah itu dilarang!?"

Sebentar saja aku tidak memperhatikannya, Kitakami-senpai sudah berada diatas motor Harley Davidson dan siap untuk melaju dengan gaya.

"Ahh ini bukan punyaku, ini punya Ashigara-sensei"

"Yang Benar SAJA KAU. TURUN. DARI. MOTOR. ITU. SEKARANG! KAU MAU ASHIGARA-SENSEI MEMBUNUHMU YA!? DAN DARIMANA KAU DAPAT KUNCI MOTOR ITU!?"

"Ahh, aku mengambilnya di ruang guru"

Pencuri. Senpai yang ku idolakan ini seorang pencuri motor.

Akhirnya aku memaksanya mengambalikan posisi motor itu ke tempat semula dan mengembalikan kunci motor Ashigara-sensei. Syukurnya, sensei pikir kami menemukan kunci miliknya, bukan mencurinya.

Sekali lagi kami terhindar dari masalah.

"Akhirnya sampai juga"

"Terima kasih sensei~"

"Jaga diri kalian, dan Ooi-san! Jangan lupa belajar! Besok latihan soalmu akan segera kumulai di kelas, jadi jangan tidur malam-malam"

Sebagai bentuk terima kasih telah menemukan kunci motor Ashigara-sensei, kami jadi diantar oleh sensei bolak-balik dari asrama senior ke asramaku, padahal ya jaraknya tidak begitu jauh tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar berterima kasih pada kami.

Asal dia tidak menyadari kejadian sebenarnya tadi saja, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja dan mungkin kami tidak perlu menjadi target omelannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku naik motor bertiga yang seharusnya dilarang, untung saja di kompleks dekat sekolah tidak ada polisi, mungkin nanti sensei bisa ditilang nanti, ahh tidak…

Kalau mungkin benar-benar terjadi kejadian seperti itu, mungkin kami akan menjadi buronan polisi karena aku tahu sensei tidak akan mau diberi surat tilang hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu.

Dan sekali lagi kami terhindar dari masalah.

* * *

Setelah itu seperti yang direncanakan, senpai membantuku belajar malam itu dan tentu saja aku mati-matian memahami apa yang senpai coba sampaikan padaku, karena pada dasarnya aku memang sulit memasukan materi-materi pelajaran ke dalam kepalaku.

Yahh rasanya seperti senpai benar-benar menyumpal isi kepalaku dengan materi-materi remedialku.

Setelah senpai rasa cukup mengajariku, aku kemudian menyiapkan bak mandi untuk senpai gunakan, karena tentu saja senpai adalah tamu disini dan sudah sepantasnya untuk tuan rumah untuk menyiapkan hal seperti ini untuk tamunya.

"Senpai, aku sudah siapkan bak mandinya, senpai bisa berendam duluan"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Ooichi~"

Oke, bak mandi untuk senpai sudah siap, sekarang saatnya membuat makan malam untuk kami berdua, ughh padahal malam ini adalah tugas Abukuma untuk membuat makan malam, tapi yah sudahlah.

Kurasa aku akan membuat *omurice, padahal tadinya aku ingin membuat nasi kare tapi bahannya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya.

"Ooichi…"

HIIIII!? Sekali lagi tanpa ada hawa kehadiran Kitakami senpai berdiri di belakangku dimana aku hendak menyiapkan bahan makan malam nanti.

"A-ada apa Kitakami-senpai?" tanyaku padanya.

Dan dia menjawab dengan memeluk pinggangku dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke samping telingaku, gawat kalau begini terus senpai bisa membuatku kena serangan jantung nanti.

"Daripada berlama-lama kita bergantian bak mandi, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita mandi bersama?"

Ma-mandi bersama? Se-serius? Kitakami-senpai mengajakku mandi bersama?

"Kita bisa membuat makan malamnya bersama nanti, bukankah itu bisa menghemat waktumu? Ooichi?"

Dasar, jangan menggodaku dengan kata-kata manismu seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktuku berendam berhadap-hadapan di bak mandi bersama senpai, dan jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus melihat kemana jadi aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping supaya aku tidak perlu melihat tubuh kitakami-senpai yang- APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN HEI!?

"Nee Ooichi~ Apa dadamu tumbuh lagi? Terakhir aku lihat ukurannya tidak sebesar itu~"

"Te-terakhir kau lihat!? Bukankah ini pertama kalinya senpai mandi bersama denganku? Dan ukuran dadaku memang selalu segini, aku tidak merasakan adanya perubahan saat masuk SMA"

"Fufufu kau jangan meremehkan mataku Ooichi, dan lagi kalau kau tidak percaya aku bisa mengukurnya dengan kedua tanganku" katanya sambil memperagakan gerakan meremas-remas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Senpai seperti orang tua mesum saja…" jawabku datar, padahal aku sedikit senang mendengarnya.

"Ehh? Benarkah aku kan hanya bercanda Ooichi wahahaha"

Tidak, mata senpai benar-benar seperti ingin menerkamku tadi. Yakk kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya lagipula mandi berendam bersama senpai sudah mengisi maks bar ekspetasiku.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar duluan Kitakami-senpai"

"Ehh? Padahal kita baru berendam sebentar kan?"

"Kalau aku terlalu bersantai terlalu lama, nanti kita akan membuang-buang waktu, dan tidak akan sempat membuat makan malam"

"Andai saja kau bisa termotivasi seperti itu saat belajar di kelas"

"Seseorang tidak akan dapat makan malam…"

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku langsung cepat-cepat memakai bajuku dan bersiap untuk membuat omurice.

Pertama Rebus kacang polong, jagung, dan wortel yang sudah dipotong, sambil menunggu matang, potong satu bawang bombay ukuran sedang dan juga daging ayam secukupnya lalu potong kecil-kecil.

Olesi penggorengan dengan mentega, begitu sudah mencair dan penggorengan nya sudah cukup panas, masukkan bawang yang tadi dipotong dan aduk-aduk menggunakan spatula.

Begitu baunya sudah harum dan warnanya sudah sedikit kecoklatan masukkan daging ayam yang sudah dipotong sebelumnya dan aduk bersama dengan bawang tadi, jika sudah masukkan wortel, kacang polong dan jagung tadi.

Jangan lupa diberi garam dan lada secukupnya dan masukkan nasi yang sudah disiapkan sesuai dengan porsi 2 orang (tergantung berapa banyak konsumen yang mau makan).

Campur kecap manis dan kecap asin, serta saus tomat ke dalam penggorengan dan terus aduk sampai bumbu-bumbu tersebut meresap ke dalam nasi.

Cicipi sedikit, jika sudah dirasa cukup tuang nasi goreng tadi ke piring yang sudah disiapkan.

Kemudian untuk membuat adonan telurnya, masukkan 2 butir telur ke dalam mangkuk kecil, beri sedikit garam, lada dan kecap asin setelah itu kocok menggunakan sumpit (atau garpu juga diperbolehkan) dan masukkan hasil adukan telur tadi ke dalam penggorengan.

Usahakan api dikecilkan untuk tidak merusak adonan telur jika sudah merata masukkan nasi goreng yang sudah jadi tadi kedalam adonan telur yang sudah merata tadi, dan balut dengan telur yang sudah matang dan stabil tersebut.

 _Notice: Lakukan hal yang sama untuk porsi kedua!_

Jika sudah, hidangkan keatas piring yang sudah disediakan, untuk menambah efek keindahan dalam kuliner, potong 1 buah tomat dan timun yang sudah dicuci dan letakkan di samping piring.

Setelah itu-

"Hmmm baunya harum~"

"Ki-KITAKAMI-SENPAI!"

Dan sekali lagi, tanpa hawa kehadiran senpai berhasil merayap kebelakangku tanpa kusadari.

"Hei hei~ apa sudah jadi? Aku benar-benar lapar~"

"Sebentar lagi jadi kalau senpai tidak menggangguku"

"Ohh! Ohh! Apa ini adalah momen dimana kita akan menulis sesuatu diatas omurice ini? Biarkan aku yang menulisnya!"

"Aku mengerti~, kau boleh melakukannya setelah kuletakkan di meja makan"

"Oke~"

Bagaikan anak kecil Kitakami-senpai memainkan garpu dan sendoknya diatas meja.

"Senpai tenanglah sedikit, tidak baik memainkan alat makan"

"Ehh? Ooichi terlalu kaku deh"

"Jadi apa yang hendak senpai tulis?" tanyaku sembari memberikan botol saus tomat pada senior berambut braid di depanku ini.

"Hmmm, ohh aku ada ide!"

Ide apa lagi yang mau dia tunjukkan?

'Kitakami X Ooi'

"Hmm it's perfect~"

"Tu-tunggu dulu senpai, berani sekali senpai… senpai…"

"Apa? Kau ingin aku menggantinya dengan Kitakami 3 Abukuma?"

"ENAK SAJA!"

"Kalau begitu itadakimasu~ Aaaa uhmmm~ Wuhh enak~"

Dan dia langsung mengambil sesuap sendok pertama tanpa menunggu, yahh sudahlah, lagipula aku dapat hal menarik lagi kali ini.

"Ooichi~"

"Ada apa senpa-"

"Ayo buka mulutmu~ Aaa-"

Aku tahu aku sudah bosan mengatakan ini dan aku yakin para pembaca juga mulai kesal kan, tapi sekali lagi senpai-tidak-bisa-baca-situasi ini membuatku hamper jantungan lagi karena ulahnya.

Sama sekali tidak terlintas di kepalaku kalau dia mau iseng menyuapiku.

"Hei…."

"Ayolah aku tahu kau suka aku suapi"

"Aku bukan anak kecil…"

"Sekali saja…"

Orang ini…

"Kalau begitu akan kumakan sesuap"

Ka-kali ini saja aku menuruti keegoisannya, hanya kali ini saja, ayo sedikit lagi bibirku menyentuh sendok penuh penuh cinta tersebut dan akan kumasukan ke mulutku dan akan ku-

"Tidak jadi ahh, sayang kalau kuberikan Omurice enak ini, Aaa Uhmm~"

Beberapa millimeter sebelum aku berhasil memakan omurice di sendoknya itu, senpai langsung menariknya dan memakannya sendiri.

"…"

Sialan.

Setelah selesai makan kami sikat gigi terlebih dahulu bersama dan langsung menyusun futon berdampingan dan bersiap untuk tidur, aku juga harus bangun pagi karena Ashigara-sensei menyuruhku untuk ke kelas besok.

"Senpai, tidak masalah kalau lampunya aku matikan kan?"

"Ya, silahkan saja"

Setelah mematikan lampu kamar, aku akhirnya bisa membaringan tubuhku ke futon empuk ini dan lagi, ada Kitakami-senpai di sampingku, menemaniku, dan membuatku hangat….

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senpai…"

"Ada apa? Ooichi?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memelukku? Panas tahu"

Kataku pada senpai yang saat ini memeluk bagian depan tubuhku sambil menggesek-gesekkan badannya ke dadaku.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau menyukainya, paling tidak malam ini biarkan kau menuruti apa yang dikatakan instingmu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ooichi, kita sudah berpacaran selama 6 bulan dan progress yang kau lakukan hanya memegang tanganku, dan tidak berani memeluk, ataupun menciu-"

"Oke stop, topik pembicaraan ini tidak baik untuk jantungku… Bisakah kita tidur, aku perlu bangun pagi, atau Ashigara-sensei akan mebunuhku kalau aku datang telat…"

"….."

Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, hanya saja, entah mengapa aku takut jika aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak kau sukai. Maafkan aku senpai tapi… Mungkin aku akan melakukan yang lebih baik lagi di masa depan nanti.

Tapi…

Benarkah pilihan ini adalah yang terbaik?

* * *

 **Flashback ON.**

"Siapa namamu, anak baru?"

"Ooi…."

"Ooi? Namamu imut seperti wajahmu, namaku Kitakami siswa tahun kedua, ayo berdiri, akan kuantar kau ke auditorium, siswa baik tidak boleh melewatkan momen penting ini"

"Ki-Kitakami-senpai!"

"Ehh ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu?"

"Ahh anu, uhmm aku… JADILAH PACARKU!"

APA YANG BARUSAJA KUKATAKAN DASAR OOI BODOH OOI BODOH OOI BODOH! SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK KECEPLOSAN MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU PADANYA HANYA KARENA AKU TERPESONA AKAN IMAGENYA BARUSAN!?

Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa detik yang lalu dan aku sudah berani mengatakan hal tidak sopan. Ahh aku ingin mati, bunuh saja aku, sekarang dia pasti akan mengataiku Crazy Lesbian yang langsung menyerang perempuan-perempuan dengan nafsu.

"Pffttt Ahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Ahh! HANCUR SUDAH HIDUPKU SEKARANG DIA MENERTAWAIKU! Seseorang tolong bunuh aku"

"Baiklah~"

"Ehh kau akan membunuhku!?"

"Tentu saja tidak dasar bodoh, maksudku aku akan menjadi pacarmu""

Ehh, apa yang perempuan ini bicarakan.

"Anu, aku barusan tidak bercanda lho, AHH! Maksudku tolong lupakan saja kata-kata barusan! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk, bagaimana mengatakannya ya"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang menarik seperti dirimu, Ooi-san"

Perempuan ini gila.

Dan lagi mungkin aku juga termasuk kategori orang tidak waras juga.

"Karena kita sekarang sudah resmi pacaran, maka sekarang kau harus menjagaku tetap tertarik dengan dirimu sampai kita menikah nanti"

"Ahh tunggu-tunggu aku tidak bilang resmi pacaran dan MENIKAH!? Oi oi oi apa aku tidak salah dengar!?"

"Tidak, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya ya Ooichi~"

Ahh aku tidak bisa menang dengan gadis ini ya….

 **Flashback End.**

* * *

Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan lagi pada hari itu juga aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, apa-apaan plot cerita yang dipercepat ini? Hahh dan lagi aku harus minta maaf dengannya.

"Hei Senpai kau masih ba- dan tentu saja kau masih membuka matamu"

"Kau pikir aku puas dengan jawaban setengah-setengahmu barusan?"

"….."

"Ooichi… Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir tentang semua hal yang kulakukan untuk menggodamu itu hanya sandiwara kan?"

"…"

"Ooichi, aku tahu kau pasti berpikir kalau kau merasa bersalah kalau kau membuatku menjadi lesbian saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu kan?"

"Aku… Minta maaf…"

"Berhentilah minta maaf Ooichi karena aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu"

"Ehh…?"

"Kau tahu maksud dari perkataanku kan?"

"…"

Ya aku tahu benar maksud dari perkataannya. Di malam yang sunyi tersebut barulah aku sadari kalau kami lupa menutup tirai jendela di tempat kami tidur dan hal itu membuatku lega, karena kau bisa melihat terangnya bintang yang berpijar dan juga bulan sabit yang menerangi kami berdua.

Perlahan aku membalas pelukannya dengan menaruh tangan kiriku ke pinggangnya dan perlahan menariknya mendekati diriku.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat…

Dan semakin dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku.

Wajah kami merona merah dan seperti kami berdua mulai dimabukkan dengan suasana penuh pheromenon ini.

Tangan kananku kemudian menyentuh dagu miliknya, disaat itulah aku melihat Kitakami menutup matanya dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena aksiku.

Pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu, akupun kemudian menutup mataku dan akhirnya..

"Uhnnn.."

Bibir kami bersentuhan, dan disaat itu juga aku merasakan bahwa waktu mulai memudar dan perlahan aku merasakan bahwa saat itu dunia berada di genggaman kami berdua seakan waktu berhenti khusus untuk momen indah ini.

Selesai kami berciuman Kitakami-senpai dan diriku membuka kelopak mata kami bersama-sama, dan hal itu membuat senpai tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Akhirnya kita melakukannya, First Kiss kita berdua"

Katanya dengan senyum yang sama disaat kami bertemu di bawah pohon sakura waktu itu.

"Apa dengan ini artinya kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin, tapi aku masih belum puas, apa kau lupa tradisi yang kita lakukan sebelum kita berdua tidur? Biasanya kita hanya melakukannya dengan menulis pesan lewat ponsel, tapi sekarang aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu"

Kata-katanya bagaikan racun yan masuk ke dalam jantungku, karena saat ini jantungku berdetak kencang tidak beraturan.

"Aku…."

"Aku?"

"Aku mencintaimu…. Kitakami-senpai…."

Mendengar kata-kataku, senpai kemudian memberikan ciuman kejutan lagi ke bibir dan berkata dengan air mata di wajahnya. Dan aku tahu, itu bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku juga mencitaimu… Ooi…"

Maaf menunggu lama ya, Kitakami-senpai.

 **The End**


End file.
